Human SinsUPNYA DI JUNMONEY2304 DI SINI SUDAH DISCONT
by Rchrdpool
Summary: Apakah kalian tahu dosa besar yang ada didunia ini? Bagaimana jika dosa tersebut bergabung dengan kebaikan? Menurut kalian, apakah dosa besar itu membawa keburukan yang besar juga? Bagaimana jika anggapan kalian salah? Richardpool present HUMAN SINS. CHANBAEK, HUNHAN,KAISOO,SULAY,CHENMIN,KRISTAO [DISCONTINUED, Di takeover oleh Junmoney2304]


**Human Sins**

A Chanbaek fanfiction by Rchrdpool

**Chapter 0: Prolog**

"_Yang kalian anggap belum tentu benar begitupun sebaliknya"_

Ini merupakan kisahku sebagai makhluk yang terlahir akibat penggabungan kekuatan antara dosa dan kebajikan. Memiliki kekuatan bak seorang burung Phoenix. Konon katanya, akulah sang pemilik kekuatan dari burung Phoenix tersebut. Hal itu membuat diriku susah mati. Inilah kisah Park Chanyeol. CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO, SULAY, CHENMIN, KRISTAO.

_**Germany, 11 November 1918**_

Suara tembakan terdengar dimana-mana. Saat ini didunia manusia terjadi sebuah perang yang menghilangkan banyak nyawa. Hhh bodoh sekali mereka, mereka hanya berlomba-lomba dengan harta dan tahta. Sementara kami, yang diutus oleh tuhan untuk menjaga keseimbangan dengan susah payah mengurangi populasi yang menyampah seperti kalian. Tidakkah mereka menyadari hal itu? Pikirku.

"_Entschuldigen Sie Bitte." _Ujarku sambil menutup sebagian mukaku dengan topi yang aku kenakan saat ini.

(Permisi pak.)

"_Warum bist du hier? Geh zurück ins Lager" _Perintah komandan tersebut.

(Mengapa kamu ada disini? Kembali lah ke barak sekarang)

Ia mendorong tubuhku dengan kasar, tubuh lelaki tersebut sangatlah besar. Cih badannya mirip sekali dengan babi, banyak sekali makanan yang ada di sampingnya. Ia kembali melihatku dan menatapku dengan tajam, karena aku memperhatikan makanannya. Sepertinya ia merupakan pendosa dari _Gluttony_ atau yang biasa kalian tau sebagai kerakusan. Aku telah mengenakan seragam mereka. Sepertinya aku harus membereskan mereka semua agar perang tersebut berakhir. Salah seorang tentara Jerman melihatku. Ia memicingkan mata ketika melihatku. Lalu ia berteriak membuat kegaduhan dengan berkata bahwa aku seorang mata-mata Jepang.

"_Es gibt Eindringlinge aus Japan!_" Teriak tentara tersebut sambil mencari bantuan

(Ada pasukan Jepang disini.)

Mereka itu selalu membuat rencanaku gagal. Seharusnya aku bisa menghabisi mereka tanpa harus mengeluarkan semua energiku ini. Dasar sampah. Aku mengubah semua penampilanku. Membakar habis seragam yang mengganggu ku. Ah sebelumnya aku akan menyinkron bahasa yang aku gunakan dengan bahasa mereka.

"Perkenalkan wahai manusia pendosa, namaku Mercy. Aku merupakan sebuah roh penyeimbang antara Kemurkaan dan juga Kesabaran. Senang melihat kalian semua, maka dari itu aku sangat bangga bisa menghancurkan kalian semua. Membumi hanguskan kalian agar tidak bisa menyakiti sesama manusia yang lain." Ujarku sambil terbang ke angkasa, memperhatikan mereka dan mulai mengeluarkan semua kekuatanku.

"Ampun, Tuhan tolong selamatkan kami." Ujar mereka sambil bersimpuh dihadapanku.

"Bahkan Tuhanpun malas melihat kalian. Sadarlah tuhanmu tidak akan mengutus aku jika kalian memohon ampun dari dulu. Kalian itu begitu angkuh, begitu mengejar suatu pengakuan dari orang lain sehingga kalian menyakiti sesama kaum kalian. Apakah kalian merasa pantas untuk hidup? Cih."

"Kalian tau? Ketika kalian melakukan peperangan, berapa banyak anak kecil yang tidak berdosa, berapa banyak orang tua yang lemah, berapa banyak ibu dan wanita yang kalian bunuh, siksa? Apakah kalian bisa disebut sebagai manusia? Setan memang menggoda kalian. Tetapi kalian dapat mencegah semuanya terjadi." Lanjutku yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa banyak sekali anak kecil yang mati sia-sia. Orang tua yang sudah renta dibunuh dengan sadis oleh mereka. Berapa banyak wanita yang mereka siksa, bunuh dan juga perkosa. Perbuatan itu sungguh keji dan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya.

Aku mengeluarkan api dari tanganku. Kobaran api tersebut menghanguskan sebagian tempat disana api tersebut bisa mendeteksi siapa saja yang berbuat dosa. Jika mereka tidak berbuat dosa, api tersebut tidak akan membunuh mereka. Karena aku adalah Mercy, kekuatanku dibentuk dan diberikan hanya untuk memusnahkan manusia-manusia pembuat dosa.

**Chanyeol's skill **

**Fire Sin**

Kekuatan dari chanyeol ini merupakan kekuatan aktif yang bisa membunuh dengan instan siapapun yang berbuat dosa. Kekuatan ini merupakan kekuatan dari wrath.

?

?

?

Aku ini merupakan sebuah makhluk yang lahir tanpa ibu dan bapak, tetapi kami masih memiliki saudara-saudara akibat dari penggabungan kekuatan dosa dan kebajikan. Kekuatan yang mendominasi didalam tubuhku adalah kekuatan milik dosa kemurkaan. Konon katanya dosa ini merupakan iblis yang mendiami neraka. Namanya adalah _Baal_. Perawakannya mirip sekali denganku. Sewaktu tuhan memberikan perintah untuk turun ke bumi. Kami semua terpisah. Tidak ada yang bisa mengontak satu sama lain. Aku yang turun ke bumi berperawakan seperti anak dengan usia 20 tahun. Kami dibekali semua perlengkapan untuk tinggal di bumi oleh administrasi di surga dan neraka. Karena kami sebuah makhluk yang seimbang antara dosa dan kebajikan, maka kami mendapatkan perlengkapan dari kedua belah pihak.

Katanya manusia merupakan makhluk yang paling sempurna. Bahkan kami para iblis dan malaikat beserta roh lain diwajibkan untuk sujud kepada mereka. Tetapi, mengapa mereka tidak pernah bersyukur atas apa yang telah mereka dapatkan? Mereka hanya bis amerusak semua yang ada, menyiksa makhluk hidup yang lain. Padahal mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan. Bagaimana jika mereka tinggal di surga dan mendapatkan kekuatan. Akan hancurlah tempat ini.

_**Jepang, 20 Oktober 2019**_

Saat ini – aku berada di satu abad setelah kejadian pemusnahan pertama ku. Hah rasanya bosan sekali, hanya berjalan-jalan mencari pendosa. Tidak ada yang bisa memberikanku sesuatu hiburan? Aku melihat seseorang anak kecil berlari ke arahku. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan, hingga tubuhnya menabrakku. Anak ini kenapa?

"Tuan, tolong aku… khhhh, tolong…" Ujar anak tersebut. Badannya penuh dengan luka lebam, kondisi anak itu sangat menyedihkan. Aku yang melihatnya merasa iba. Siapa yang menyakitimu nak.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat segerombolan orang dengan senjata tajam khas negara ini yaitu **Katana**. Mereka memandangku dengan remeh karena aku menjaga anak tersebut. Tunggu disini sebentar ya dek, bisikku kepada anak itu. Anak itu mengangguk lemah, badannya penuh luka-luka yang tidak wajar. Aku menidurkannya diatas sebuah rerumputan. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan segerombolan orang menghampiri kami.

"Hey—bodoh. Kemarikan anak kecil itu." Ujar mereka sambil memainkan pisau kecil dan katana. Mereka ingin menyerangku ya?

"Bagaimana jika saya tidak mau?" Tantangku dengan tetap tenang. Hey tenanglah, aku ini bisa membumi hanguskan mereka tau.

"Hoy, sebaiknya kamu dirumah saja. Karena ini akan merusak wajah tampanmu hahahaha." Ujar mereka dengan sombongnya.

"Terserah kalian saja. Lawan aku sekarang, aku tidak takut dengan kalian." Tantang ku.

"Kurang ajar—bajingan."

Mereka mengacungkan katananya, ada dua orang yang memegang katana didepanku. Aku tidak mundur, beberapa tahun ini aku memang mempelajari semua ilmu bela diri. Aku ini tidak akan mati jika dibunuh dengan senjata apapun. Jika boleh aku ingin membunuh mereka semua. Menghabisi mereka tanpa ampun. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Karena kekuatanku ini ada batasannya. Rasa ampun dan belas kasihan menjadi batasan dari kekuatanku. Suara besi yang menghantam tanganku terdengar keras. Mereka semua keheranan melihat diriku yang tidak bisa dikalahkan. Sepertinya mereka salah target. Seharusnya bukan aku yang mereka habisi. Karena aku akan menghancurkan mereka tanpa ampun. Dua orang yang berada disamping kananku melawan. Mereka menjatuhkan senjata tajam yang dibawanya. Pukulan demi pukulan mereka layangkan kepadaku — Bug. Pukulannya tepat mengenai wajahku. Tetapi aku tidak merasakan apapun. Mereka keheranan melihatku yang tidak sakit dan juga tidak ada luka. Bertubi-tubi pukulan dan serangan senjata tajam mereka layangkan kepadaku. Tetapi tidak ada satupun serangan yang berhasil membuat tubuhku luka. Hingga akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan menyerah.

"M-makhluk apa kamu?" Tanya mereka.

"Malaikat pencabut nyawa kalian. Ah tidak maksudku iblis setengah malaikat yang siap membumi hanguskan kalian." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Kalian pikir membunuh itu suatu hal yang membuat kalian terlihat hebat? Cih— dasar kalian pendosa yang sangat bodoh." Tanyaku sambil berjalan kearah mereka. Emosi tersebut aku layangkan karena mereka menyakiti anak kecil.

"I—iblis. Tolong jangan sakiti kami. Kami akan memberikan semua yang kamu mau. Tolong, jangan bunuh kami." Ujar mereka ketakutan.

"Bawa aku ke markas kalian. Anak ini biar aku yang jaga." Aku menggendong anak kecil yang kesakitan tersebut. Hah kasihan sekali anak ini, sepertinya aku harus menjaga dia. Dia bisa menjadi asset yang berharga untuk diriku.

Para penjahat tersebut membawaku ke markasnya. Ketika kami sampai, kami disambut oleh banyak sekali senjata yang diarahkan kepadaku. Lagi-lagi mereka mencoba membunuhku dengan cara menembakkan panahnya kepadaku dan juga tombak yang dihunuskan kepadaku. Tetapi tetap mereka tidak bisa membunuhku karena aku memiliki sebuah shield yang bisa aku keluarkan bersamaan dengan skill pasifku. Yaitu FLAME WEAPON AND ARMOR.

**Chanyeol's skill **

\- **Fire Sin**

Kekuatan dari chanyeol ini merupakan kekuatan aktif yang bisa membunuh dengan instan siapapun yang berbuat dosa. Kekuatan ini merupakan kekuatan dari wrath.

\- **Flame weapon armor**

Skill dari Chanyeol ini merupakan skill pasif yang bisa mengeluarkan senjata dari api yang berbentuk pedang dan juga sebuah shield dari api. Skill ini hanya bertahan selama 10 menit

\- ?

\- ?

"Bos, dia bukan manusia. Dia iblis bos." Bisik salah seorang yang berada didepanku. Aku berjalan mendekati mereka, tanganku bersiap menghancurkan mereka. Aku melihat pemimpin dari pasukan tersebut bersimpuh didepanku. Matanya seperti mengharapkan pengampunan dariku.

"Sudah berapa banyak manusia yang tidak berdosa dan kalian hilangkan nyawanya?" Tanyaku dengan mata yang mengintimidasi.

"T…tidak ada…" Ujarnya terbata-bata. Aku tidak memercayai ucapan pemimpin itu. Memangnya ia pikir aku bodoh? Aku melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama untuk untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan pemimpinnya tetap berbohong kepadaku. Aku bertanya kepada mereka.

"Jadi kamu pikir berbuat dosa itu menyenangkan? Cih dasar bodoh, kalian semua telah menyakiti anak-anak yang tidak berdosa. Kalian ingin mati huh?" Tanyaku sambil bersiap menghentikan gerak mereka. Hal yang tidak mungkin aku lakukan adalah membunuh anak kecil, orang tua, lelaki yang sedang sakit, wanita. Dan dia, yakuza itu sesuka hatinya menyiksa anak kecil tersebut hingga mati. Ia tidak takut nyawanya aku ambil huh? Aku menunjukkan jati diriku yang sesungguhnya. Sayap phoenix telah ku kepakkan. Itu artinya aku bersiap dengan mode kemurkaan yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

**Chanyeol's skill **

\- **Fire Sin**

Kekuatan dari chanyeol ini merupakan kekuatan aktif yang bisa membunuh dengan instan siapapun yang berbuat dosa. Kekuatan ini merupakan kekuatan dari wrath.

\- **Flame weapon armor**

Skill dari Chanyeol ini merupakan skill pasif yang bisa mengeluarkan senjata dari api yang berbentuk pedang dan juga sebuah shield dari api. Skill ini hanya bertahan selama 10 menit

\- **Phoenix Reincranation**

Skill yang sangat kuat ini dapat membumi hanguskan seantero bumi. Ketika chanyeol menggunakan kekuatan ini dan telah berubah. Ia dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya tersebut sesuka hatinya. Ia juga dapat berpindah dengan cepat menggunakan sayap dari phoenix yang sangat besar. Konon katanya kekuatan terbesar milik burung legenda ini masih tersimpan dan hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membukanya. Namun Chanyeol saat ini tidak mengetahui kekuatan apakah yang akan menghampirinya

\- ?

Kekuatan yang aku keluarkan sekarang hanya aku gunakan untuk membunuh manusia pendosa. Beberapa anggota yakuza tersebut keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Satu per satu mereka ku hancurkan. Dari mulai pemimpin yakuza tersebut hingga seorang pegawai keuangan yang terlihat bersalah. Anak kecil yang disakiti oleh mereka masih tertidur dengan damai dibelakangku. Hingga ada salah satu pegawai yang menarik perhatianku. Ia membawa anak kecil yang imut dan menggemaskan. Lelaki tersebut mendekap anak kecil itu. Aku terbang menghampiri lelaki tersebut. Diriku kembali menjadi sosok manusia. Tanganku bersiap untuk menghancurkan wajah lelaki itu. Hingga akhirnya si mungil menghalangiku.

"Otocan! Hiks..." Tangis anak kecil itu pecah. Seketika amarahku hilang. Anak kecil itu dengan badannya yang bergetar menghalangiku untuk melakukan sesuatu hal kepada ayahnya. Si kecil dengan beraninya menghadapku.

"Janan cakiti otocan hiks. Otocan nda boyeh dicakitin." Ujar anak kecil tersebut dengan pelafalan cadel khas anak kecil. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Hey anak kecil. Kamu tidak mengerti apa-apa jadi menjauhlah dari sini." Ujarku sambil mengarahkan tangan kepadanya.

"Pokokna byunnie mawu dicini. Byuni nda mawu otocan dicakitin cama monctel." Tegas anak itu dengan keras kepalanya. Hhh ini akan menjadi hari yang berat untukku, aku menghela napas sambil berpikir keras apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Minggir anak kecil. Lelaki ini dan komplotannya menyakiti manusia yang tidak berdosa. Lihat anak kecil itu. Apa mereka mau bertanggung jawab?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit membentak anak kecil itu.

"Huwaaaaa itu kakak lulu. Huwaaaa monctel kamu apain kakak lulu?" Tangis anak itu sambil berjalan ke arah anak lelaki yang tadi aku bawa.

"Kamu tanyakan kepada ayahmu dan komplotannya. Mari anak kecil aku ajak kamu ke neraka." Tanganku bersiap membunuh anak itu dan keluarganya. Sampai akhirnya anak yang aku tolong tersebut memegang tanganku.

"Hyung— tolong hentikan. M—mereka tidak bersalah. Justru mereka yang menjagaku. Tolong hyung, hentikan." Ujar anak lelaki yang aku tolong itu.

"T—tuan, tolong kami tidak bersalah. Memang saya bekerja di lingkaran setan ini. Tetapi saya hanya bekerja di bagian keuangan. Saya tidak menyakiti siapapun. Tolong jangan sakiti anak saya, Luhan dan juga Saya. Saya mohon." Pinta lelaki itu. Cih, siapa yang ingin menyakiti anak kecil yang sudah aku tolong itu? Ia tidak memiliki otak ya? Dasar manusia aneh.

"Untuk apa saya menyakitinya? Mereka berdua tidak salah, yang berdosa hanyalah kalian. Yang sudah dewasa, seharusnya kalian paham apa yang baik dan apa yang buruk untuk diri kalian sendiri dan juga orang lain. Besyukurlah kepada tuhan, hari ini tuhan memberkati kalian semua. Saya tidak akan membunuh kalian berdua. Tetapi kamu manis—" Ujarku

"— Aku akan menghapus semua ingatanmu tentangku. Termasuk ingatanmu hari ini. Sampai bertemu lagi Byuni." Ujarku dengan mengeluarkan kekuatanku kepadanya. Cahaya putih yang merupakan gelombang. Kekuatanku ini dapat menghilangkan ingatan dan memanipulasi keadaan seseorang. Kekuatanku ini berasal dari Patience.

**Chanyeol's skill **

\- **Fire Sin**

Kekuatan dari chanyeol ini merupakan kekuatan aktif yang bisa membunuh dengan instan siapapun yang berbuat dosa. Kekuatan ini merupakan kekuatan dari wrath.

\- **Flame weapon armor**

Skill dari Chanyeol ini merupakan skill pasif yang bisa mengeluarkan senjata dari api yang berbentuk pedang dan juga sebuah shield dari api. Skill ini hanya bertahan selama 10 menit

\- **Phoenix Reincranation**

Skill yang sangat kuat ini dapat membumi hanguskan seantero bumi. Ketika chanyeol menggunakan kekuatan ini dan telah berubah. Ia dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya tersebut sesuka hatinya. Ia juga dapat berpindah dengan cepat menggunakan sayap dari phoenix yang sangat besar. Konon katanya kekuatan terbesar milik burung legenda ini masih tersimpan dan hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membukanya. Namun Chanyeol saat ini tidak mengetahui kekuatan apakah yang akan menghampirinya

\- **Patience wave**

Skill milik chanyeol yang satu ini merupakan skill yang kedua. Berbentuk gelombang elektromagnetik yang dapat menghilangkan ingatan seseorang. Kekuatan ini dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh diri Chanyeol.

Aku membawa anak kecil yang bernama Luhan itu. Mengajaknya terbang dan meninggalkan tempat ini. Malang sekali nasibmu bocah kecil. Mari ikut aku. Aku akan menjagamu layaknya seorang kakak.

**TBC **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo, welcome to my fanfiction. Awalnya gue buat ini di RP gue. Buat plot oc rp gitu. Cuman gue ngerasa ga srek aja klo kg dijadiin ff. oke frienz gue newbie nih di dunia perepepan (?) but didunia peryaoian gue dah khatam . ff ini terinspirasi dari webtoon deadly 7 inside me sama aegis orta. Jdi gue minta kritik dan sarannya buat ff yang terbilang rada abal-abal. Salam dri fanboy exo. EXOL MANA SUARANYA. HUNHAN HARDSHIPPER MANA SUARANYA. CHANBAEK HARDSHIPPER MANA SUARANYA. OFFICIAL SHIPPER YANG LAIN MANA SUARANYA. Oke sekian dan terima gaji. Saya pamit undur diri. See you di chapter selanjutnya. SELAMAT HARI HUNHAN OL.

Depok, 20 Desember 2019

Richardpool—Human sins


End file.
